Kion
: Kion is the son of Simba and Nala, the younger brother of Kiara. He is the second-born cub of the royal family, the leader of the Lion Guard. He is also the co-leader of Mhina and Kion's Leap. Kion is also the grandson of Mufasa, Sarabi and Nala's father, the great-nephew of Scar, the distant relative of Askari, and the prince of the Pride Lands. He is the main protagonist of the Legends of the Lion Guard Chronicles. Appearance Cub As a little cub, Kion's appearance almost looked the same to what he is now except his nose is pink, had three small spots on his hind end and has a tan-yellow coat. Older Cub/Early Teen Kion is very similar to his father in many aspects. He has a light golden pelt and paler golden paws, underbelly, and muzzle, with scruffier fur on his upper cheeks and the base of his chest. He has a bright red head tuft, and a bushy tail tip that is the same color as his mane. His eyes are orange-brown, with dark, thick eyebrows located above them. He possesses a sepia brown nose and dark brown whiskers, with brown rims along the side of his light red-brown inner ears and black rims along the top. At the base of each of his legs, Kion has numerous spots in a darker shade than his main fur color. His Mark of the Guard is imprinted in orange/red on his shoulder. Kion's paw pads are a dull pinkish-brown, and his claws are a silvery-white. Teenager/Young Adult Kion has grown taller. His mane has grown slightly larger and most of the spots on his legs have faded. He also has a scar on his left eye, like that of his great-uncle and Brother in Law. However, Scar and Kovu both have one slightly curved line running down their eye, while Kion’s scar has two small lines above his eye, and one below. As a teenager, his claws are shown to be bigger, sharper, and with a black color. Personality : "You do take after your father, don't you?" : ―Mhina to Kion Older Cub/Early Teen Unlike his father Simba, Kion is a stickler for the rules. Even in the face of temptation - as seen when his baobab ball is lost in the Outlands - he heeds the words of his parents and intelligently recognizes the signs of potential danger. This strong sense of responsibility is in part why Kion has such a sturdy head on his shoulders and is much less likely to jump into dangerous situations than his best friend, Bunga. However, despite this more accountable side, Kion is still a cub and enjoys a good tussle with his friends. He can be careless when it comes to games, as seen when he disrespects his father and sister during their morning lesson with his game of Baobab Ball. Though mature in aspects of obedience and rule-following, Kion is still young and doesn't recognize more adult concepts such as romance. Though not well-versed in the adult sphere, Kion is strong-willed and able to trust his instincts, which is in part due to the gentle guidance of his grandfather, Mufasa. Undoubtedly, he is a cub who follows his heart, even in matters where those he loves oppose him, and is willing to follow the call of duty over pleasing family and friends. Kion is very protective over Nguruma. He doesn't like anyone telling Nguruma that he will be useless just because he is blind and unable to do things. Every day, Kion tries to help Nguruma's confidence, but most of the time it's useless, but kion never gives up. Teenager/Young Adult As a Teenager/young Adult, Kion began to mature considerably. He is willing to give Janja a chance when the latter reforms and is quick to forgive him and his clan. This helps Kion not to give into his anger, even allowing him to forgive Scar. Through the encouragement and support of his friends, Kion finally realizes that neither his scar nor the Roar makes him who he is and regains his confidence as a leader. History Backstory Kion is the younger Brother of Kiara and the twin brother of Nguruma. He is the Second-born cub of Simba and Nala. As the second born he is the new leader of the Pride lands lion guard. In Legends of the Lion Guard: Protectors of the Pride Lands Throughout the series, Kion and his Friends keeping evil out of the pride lands In Legends of the Lion Guard: The Dark Prophecy Kion is first seen seeing the pride lands in bad shape. At the same time he sees Evil Lions coming towards Pride Rock which leave him confused. Once he is up he told Kiara what happened and his sister told him that that won't happen since she know that her brother will stop the villain before it does. The next day kion was present at Amira's wedding. Later on Reth and Reth's Pride attack the pride lands and engage in battle with them. Kion fight off two of the lions but are eventually overwhelmed and taken captive. Reth and his pride later takes Kion to slash's lair where he meets Reth's Boss. She then starts using a spell that can separate kion from his Evil Counter part which causes Kion great pain. He was later rescued by his lion guard. Back in the pride lands, Askari and his lion guard appears in the sky to Kion. When Kion expresses feelings of self-doubt, Askari encourages him while also assuring him that if he and his friends work together as a team they can accomplish anything. Afterwards, Kion and his Lion guard decides to Gather up the army again to fight against Slash. After gathering up all the other members of the army. Kion decides to get more help so he and mhina went to the lion guard: new beginning universe where they seek help from Mohatu, Isabella, other dinosaurs and Mohatu's friends. The Army begin to buckle down for Slash's imminent arrival. And Kion and the other leaders of the army devise a secret plan. Later, he and the rest of the Army witness Slash and her army on the horizon. Kion and Mohatu have a brief conversation with Slash before the attack begins. The Army vigorously defend the pride lands, but are forced to retreat. Following another fierce battle in the Royal Den, the Army fall back. Kion and Shujaa attempt to slow Slash. After that both Kion and Shujaa mysteriously disappears. As part of a long drawn out plan, Kion unveils himself at Slash's lair. During the battle, Kion pursues Slash but was halted by Reth. Jasiri and Mahuluti move forward to confront the Leader, whilst Kion and Reirei fight together to stop the male lion. Kion then proceeds on wards and saves Jasiri from Evil Kion. Mahuluti was almost crushed by a rock slide caused by evil kion during the fight. Mahuluti however, is saved by Kion. The battle is won when Kion uses the Roar Of The Elders and blasts Reth and Reth's Pride away and Elena uses the Infinite Stones to erase slash's Army. After the battle, kion, mhina and kion's lion guard spoke with Askari via in a dream. The Leopon Legacy See Kion (The Leopon Legacy) Tales of Mhina Kion was one of the Pride Landers who helped Mhina during his journey to find his Parents. Years later after Imara and Hasira's defeat; Kion is now a grown Lion and the new captain of the royal guards. Family *Simba (Father) *Nala (Mother) *Kiara (Sister) *Nguruma (Twin Brother) *Vuai (Adopted Brother) *Kovu and Kicheko (Brothers in Law) *Vitani and Tatu (Sisters in Law) *Denahi and Shauri (Nephews) *Belee and Amira (Nieces) *Mufasa (Paternal grandfather) † *Sarabi (Paternal grandmother) *Scar (Paternal Granduncle) † *Mheetu (Maternal Granduncle) *Hasani (Maternal Grandfather) *Sarafina (Maternal Grandmother) *Ahadi (paternal great-grandfather) † *Uru (paternal great-grandmother) † *Uru's Sister (paternal great-aunt) † *Askari: (Paternal Distant relative) † *Mhina: Mate *Ushindi, Uhuro, Nuru, and Kabili ( Adopted Sons) *Malkia and Uzima (Adopted Daughters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Pride Landers Category:Young Animals Category:Teenagers Category:Leaders Category:Royalty Category:Princes Category:Members of Kion's Army Category:Members of Simba's Pride Category:Legends of the Lion Guard: Protectors of the Pride Lands Characters Category:Legends of the Lion Guard: The Dark Prophecy Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Lions Category:Uncles Category:Siblings Category:The Lion Guard Members Category:Parents Category:Legends of The Lion Guard: Battle for the Pride Lands Characters Category:Spouses